saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Johnson
"It's our time now. Let's get this shit started." -CJ 'Carl "CJ" Johnson '''is the main protagonist of Saints Row 2. CJ is voiced by Kenn Michael. Biography Background Carl is the second-in-command, later leader, of the Stilwater-based street gang, the Third Street Saints, which is led by his mentor and father figure, Julius Little. Carl "CJ" Johnson was born in Silwater to Beverly Johnson. He had a father, who was, unbeknownst to CJ, ordered to be killed by Dane Vogel. Beverly had four children: Sean, Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Sweet states that Carl was born in the Johnson House, the family's childhood and current home. Old Reece, a family friend and Stilwater's local Barber, recalls memories of Carl's father, although Carl tells Joey Leone that he never knew his father, and that Sweet was the "man" of the house but made his life miserable. The Johnson siblings, along with Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris and Lance "Ryder" Wilson, grew up on the same cul-de-sac and were childhood friends. Carl recalls Ryder dealing drugs since he was ten. Sweet became the leader of the Grove Street Families and introduced him, CJ, and possibly Brian into the gang life. Carl also used to be a rapper, as he claimed in a conversation with OG Loc. In 2006, Beverly Johnson is killed in a drive-by shooting by the Vice Kings. Sweet phones Carl and informs him, and Carl agrees to return for the funeral. After the funeral, held at Mourning Woods Cemetery, Sweet and Kendl leave Stilwater for good, leaving Carl to move in to his mother's loft, where she was killed. Games Saints Row When walking through the district of Saint's Row in the city of Stilwater, Playa ignores a watch seller and walks up to a prostitute, but soon, he is caught up in a small turf war between the city's criminal factions. Despite trying to keep his distance, a Vice Kings gang member attempts to kill him after the violent battle. Julius Little and Troy Bradshaw, from the small-time street gang the 3rd Street Saints, save him from his execution, with Troy killing the small-time hoodlum. Julius invites him to meet the gang at the church in Saint's Row if he is interested, seeing as they need all the help they can get. At the Saints Row Church, Playa is initiated into the gang by surviving a beatdown by Saints members. Julius informs the gang that it is time to take the fight to the three rival gangs: Los Carnales, Westside Rollerz, and the Vice Kings.31 Though before Playa gets to do any serious work done, he has to build up the Saint's Rep and showing they mean business, such as causing mayhem, holding-up stores, borrowing money from loan sharks61, hijacking vehicles for money, collecting CDs, tagging places, assassinating people just for cash, stealing vehicles so he can take them to a chop shop, holding civilians hostage in their cars for money, killing pimps, stealing their hos, and taking them to a brothel, driving hookers around while avoiding paparazzi, IRS, significant others, and private investigators while the hooker has sex with a client, competing in illegal street races, and protecting drug dealers while they sell their product. While trying to take the three main gangs out of commission, Playa mainly works with the 4 Saint Lieutenants: Johnny Gat, who's a shoot first ask questions never kinda guy. Dex, who usually likes to plan 3 moves ahead. Lin, who somewhat unhappily uses her feminine side to her advantage. And Troy, who makes up his lack of expertise by his enthusiasm. While helping take down the three gangs, Playa is appointed by Julius as his right hand man. During the campaign against the Carnales, Playa takes down Hector63 and Angelo Lopez64. While fighting the Vice Kings Playa battles Anthony Green to the death.[''reference?] In the campaign against the Westside Rollerz, both William Sharp and Joseph Price meet their ends at the hands of Playa. Playa gets to know Johnny Gat, Dex, Lin and Troy while helping take down the three gangs, and is appointed by Julius as his right hand man. Julius soon thereafter ends up being arrested by the police, and Playa thus becomes the de-facto leader of the gang.32 Category:Derivative Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2